Sabotage Rewrite
by buurose
Summary: So what annoyed me ever so slightly in the episode is that when Jake headbutted Hoytsman and tried to escape, Hoytsman didn't retaliate – so here's my version of events! Jake Whump/Hurt, Rosa Angst, Amy Angst
1. I Pray for the Wicked on the Weekend

**Summary: So what annoyed me ever so slightly in the episode is that when Jake headbutted Hoytsman and tried to escape, Hoytsman didn't retaliate – so here's my version of events!**

* * *

Just as Geoffrey took a sniff of the powdered white remedy, Jake caught his attention, "Hoytsman," and as soon as he looked up, Jake slammed his head against the druggies nose.

Hoytsman called out in pain, "Oh God!" he cried, "That's my nose! That's where I put the drugs in!" He gestured to his bruised face, but before he could continue Jake smashed his head once again in the same spot to fend away Hoytsman.

As the older man fell backwards in the ice cream truck, Jake smirked slightly as he pushed himself against the back of the van, "So long, Hoytsman!" he cheered himself ready for his awesome full proof plan to play out. Except his plan did not go any further as Hoytsman fired his gun.

Pain seared its way through Jake's leg as the bullet collided into his shin's bone. Despite his best wished, Jake cried out as pain erupted and travelled up through his spine. He thought he was going to blackout from the burning agony that was becoming. He took several shaky breaths, choking back sobs, his nails clawing the metal of the chair's arms in an attempt to keep his screams back. He breathed hard, his vision blurring in and out before he realised Hoytsman was talking.

"You know, Jake, I didn't want to do it this way. But then you had to go ahead and," he searched for the word, "Gonked me on the nose! Twice!" The drugged-up man took a moment to inhale some substance atop of the small fridge. "Oooo, good stuff!" Geoffrey grinned satisfied with his intake, "Do you want some? Kidding, of course," he chuckled to himself rolling his eyes as if he imagined Peralta had said yes.

Jake was clenching his jaw as to not cry out, with an unsteady head the young detective looked up and faced Hoytsman. The grey-haired man had white powder stretched across his nose, resting above his lips. He could feel himself sweating from his injury; Peralta peered down for a moment, his jean was trickling blood toward the floor, he could feel the bullet still against his bone. He felt sick. "What's the plan… when you kill me?" Jake breathed hard.

Hoytsman rubbed his chin for a moment, tapping his index finger against his mouth, "Not sure," he admitted, "Miami?" He thought aloud.

"The Nine-nine would easily prove it was set up," the confession, "you'd be wanted for killing a detective," Jake threatened, his head spinning.

Hoystman laughed, "Sure, sure," he chuckled, "A detective with a lot of drugs in his urine test," Hoytsman leaned close to the detective a sudden sullen look on his face, "You're a disgrace to the NYPD. You said to me earlier," he pressed the gun against Jake's chest, cocking it, "that you pushed all your friends away, doubt they'll be saving you anytime soon," he smirked maliciously, his other hand pushing Jake's head back against the van doors, hitting it hard once, then twice, "How does that feel, Peralta!" He was nearly screaming, spit hitting Jake's face as Hoytsman slammed his head against the locked van door four more times, "How does it feel!" He screamed louder, slamming it with the butt of his gun rendering the detective unconscious, blood pooling from the crack on his hairline which Geoffrey had inflicted. Hoytsman stared at the unmoving detective for a moment before going to the front of the van and driving.


	2. Mama, can I get another Amen

_NOTE: I **know** Panic!'s album wasn't released until after this season, but I can't stop listening to Say Amen so you're gonna have to deal with the reference!_

 _Also there is a lot of spam comments appearing in the reviews please ignore them 3_

* * *

Jake's awakening was nothing short of painful.

Instantly as he awoke found himself vomiting to the side of where he was laying. His head was pounding, spinning; the 33-year-old tried to gather their senses but alas found himself at the mercy of passing out.

When he awoke the second time he was somewhat more aware of what was around. He was lying on stone, vomit from before by his side; the floor was cold and rough. He squinted his eyes as he tried to look around the dimly lit room, the only light source coming from a flickering ceiling light. A wall on his right, and a small door up some steps in the opposite corner. The detective closed his eyes for a moment to gather some strength before, on unstable legs, standing. He used the wall to support himself as he limped toward the staircase. The room was otherwise completely bare mind an old sofa with no cushions on, and a lamp with no shade.

' _Nuthouse'_ Jake thought as he tried to make his way to the stairs, but before the detective could make it all the way he heard footsteps approaching from above. In a flurry Jake limp-hopped to beneath the staircase in an attempt of getting the element of surprise on his side.

The door was jimmied before the lock clicked and a gruff voiced Hoytsman went down the steps, "Jake, are you awake yet?" he moaned, "It's been 5 hours, and I'm getting pretty bored. I had to take double the normal dose of bath salts!" he complained before freezing realising the young detective was missing.

Before Geoffrey could notice Jake came from behind and put the older man in an headlock, blocking his airways. Due to Peralta's injuries however, Geoffrey found it somewhat easy to back his right arm into Jake's ribs and fighting him off, "Come on, Jake! I just wanted to talk, man," he complained as he kicked hard against Jake's injured leg.

Jake fell over with a cry, writhing in pain from the burning sensation shooting from his leg. "Gah! Damnit," Jake whimpered as he wondered how all the cool heroes in the comics and Die Hard were able to play off injuries so well. Jake flipped himself breathing hard, swallowing his tears, he stared Hoytsman in the eye, "What's the plan, then?" He threatened.

"Well," Geoffrey say on the cushion-less sofa with a chuckle, "You _have_ put me in quite the pickle," he shrugged openly, a side smile on his face as his confused, drugged, eyes looked at Jake on the floor, "There's an APB out for my truck so I had to dump you down here," he rolled his eyes at the _inconvenience,_ "then ditch the van, then get a cab back here!" he laughed exasperated. "You know, I'll tell yah," Hoytsman leaned forward looking down at Jake, "for my first kidnapping experience, I'd give it like, 3 out of 10," he nodded with a disappointed grin at the injured detective.

Jake couldn't help but look bewildered at the rating, "Why not 1?" he questioned, forgetting his pain for a moment.

"Ahhh, our talk before you gonked me was good, only felt fair," Hoytsman explained shrugging.

As if on cue, the burning shot back up through Jake's leg, causing his head to pound louder than before, "Hoytsman, if you let me go, I can get you help," he offered pleading.

Geoffrey chuckled, "Sorry, Jake, I know the law," He stood taking the gun out of its hold from his side and pointing it at the detective, "Now I need you to stand up," he gestured campily for him to rise and with a lot of effort and shakiness Jake was able to achieve, holding the banister of the stairs for support, Hoytsman led him upstairs.

The hallway was bare, nothing but a half empty bookshelf standing in the centre of it. Jake saw to his right the door which looked to go to the main street, then to his right, the kitchen. Next to the bookshelf were a set of stairs leading to upstairs, "Okay, go up," Hoytsman ordered, cocking his gun to frighten him.

"Just, uh," Jake looked around one last time before holding onto the bookshelf, "Give me a second…" he gazed toward the disgruntled man as he leaned on the bookshelf, "I can't walk much, just let me have a second," he tried.

Hoytsman rolled his eyes before giving in, "fine!" he moped off to the kitchen where Jake could spot several needles on the side.

"I'm gonna _Say Amen_ this bitch!"


End file.
